Five Years Later
by fabfan
Summary: Five years into the future. Sequel to Arms of an Angel. Frankie Stone/Bianca Montgomery pairing. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Five Years Later: A Short Story

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ABC/Disney. The song belongs to well, I'm not too sure the exact person, a couple different people sing it. But, it's not me.

Summary: Five Years into the future.

Note: This fic takes place after Arms of an Angel, which takes place after So Close, which takes place after French Connection. Sort of helpful to read the previous three stories to understand what's going on. This was a request from a supportive reader. I wasn't planning on continuing with this saga, but I found myself unable to resist this one last little bit. Hopefully you like it. It's nowhere near as long as it's predecessors, but more of a glimpse into the family's future. Let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

_Bianca shuffled through the papers on her desk and quickly assorted them into two separate piles. The first pile was compiled of the documents she still had to look over and approve. The second pile was the finished group. She rolled her eyes in frustration as the first pile grew and grew while only a few stray papers found their way into the second pile. _

_This was getting ridiculous. It seemed no matter how hard she worked or how many hours she put in at the office, the amount of things she needed to do only got bigger. Recently Cambias Industries had acquired a fledgling technology company. While it was great for business, and the new addition was already proving to be a moneymaker, it brought in a lot of issues that had to be dealt with by her. _

_Rubbing at her tired eyes, she glanced at the clock on her desk. It wasn't even noon yet and she was already exhausted. Reading over financial reports and signing off on staff assignments was not something she was looking forward to at all. The CEO inhaled deeply and scanned the mountainous workload she would have to get through that day. Then, she let her gaze slide to the side. A picture of her two little girls smiled back at her, reminding her why she put up with all this headache. Her children meant everything to her. _

_She picked up the framed photo and brought it closer. Miranda had just turned ten in the picture. She was holding her little sister Gabrielle, both posing with wide cheesy grins for the camera. If she remembered correctly, this one was taken when the family took a trip to London for a long weekend. The kids loved taking in the sights and exploring all the old buildings as guides regaled them with stories of Kings and Queens of old. The train ride back also was rather special, but that was for a different reason altogether._

_Bianca set the frame back down with a soft sigh. She loved her daughters. Both would be in school right now. Miranda had art that day, which was her favorite class. Gabrielle was taking part in whatever educational activity her private academy decided would turn five year olds into geniuses. Thankfully both kids loved school, though it had been difficult for Bianca to let either one of them go. It wasn't that she didn't want her daughters to get an education. It was more her babies were growing up. Hopefully she could get enough done that she wouldn't be too late in getting home. It had been a long time since her work kept her from being home on time, and this project was eating up every hour of the day. _

_Which made her all the more grateful for the final piece of their small family._

"_Ms. Montgomery." a feminine voice spoke up from the doorway_

"_Yes, Marie?" Bianca responded to her secretary, coming out of her musings._

"_Your appointment with Mr. Chaplin is at two today, and Mrs. Girard has prepared the presentation from the marketing department and would like to know when is the best time to meet with you. I penciled her in for two-thirty." Marie began to rattle off Bianca's schedule. She walked up to the large desk while she read from the appointment book. _

_Bianca sat and listened as her secretary ran down the list of everything she needed to do that day. Meeting after meeting, presentation after presentation. It was a cornucopia of busyness. After the woman finally got through the long list of work, Bianca waved her hand, "Thank you, Marie. Please hold all my calls and visitors except for my scheduled appointments." Hopefully, she could get through all of this, then._

_Marie nodded, "Of course, Ms. Montgomery." She closed her book with a snap and marched out of the room, ready to do battle with the incoming calls of people vying for her boss's attention._

_Bianca rubbed at her forehead as the door closed with a click. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the first paper from the 'to do' pile. Faced with a spreadsheet of numbers, she grit her teeth and started to scan the first column._

_Thirty minutes later, Bianca was ready to throttle someone. One of the many accountants that made up the financial department typed an eight instead of a nine in one of the columns and therefore the entire layout the team sent to her was useless. She'd been forced to place a very forceful call to the head of said department and was assured a new batch of paperwork would be on her desk by that afternoon. Wonderful._

"_Ms. Montgomery?" Marie's feminine voice crackled over the intercom._

"_Yes, Marie." Bianca replied._

"_There is someone here to see you." Marie answered._

_Bianca frowned, "Marie, I said no visitors." Marie had never been needed to be told twice._

"_Yes, Ms. Montgomery. But this visitor says it's urgent." _

_Bianca closed her eyes, "Perhaps Vice President Bonnet can assist them." She did not have time for this._

_A pause, "Ms. Montgomery, they are adamant they speak only with you."_

_What was this? "Who are they?" _

_Silence._

"_The love of your life." Frankie's roguish voice echoed through the intercom. _

_Bianca felt like a weight lifted from her shoulders, "The love of my life?" _

"_Think I can come in? You're scaring my girl Marie here. She thinks you'll figure out I actually came to see her."_

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yeah, we're having a torrid love affair. Very hush hush."_

_Bianca snorted, "I thought that was with the girl who sold you coffee in the morning."_

"_I get around." Frankie shot back. "I'm told I can be kinda sexy in a ruffian sort of way. Chicks dig that."_

_Bianca rolled her eyes, "Get in here."_

"_So demanding." _

_Bianca pushed her seat back from the desk as the door clicked open. Frankie ambled in, a Cheshire grin on her face. "Hey boss."_

"_Hey," Bianca greeted back. She sat there for a second, drinking in the new presence. She'd seen Frankie earlier that morning when the older woman woke up curled in her arms. It was Frankie's day to take Miranda and Gabrielle to school, so they parted at the door with a kiss. _

_Frankie walked up to the desk, "Working hard, I see."_

_Bianca shook her head ruefully, "Always."_

_Frankie slid around the side of the desk, "Does that mean I can't talk you into playing hooky with me for lunch?" _

_Bianca reached out and snagged her hand. "I have to work through lunch."_

_Frankie pulled her to her feet, "Well, I am the head of Cambias security. It'll be a business meeting." _

"_A meeting where we talk about nothing work related." she brushed a kiss to Frankie's mouth._

"_The best kind of meeting." Frankie winked._

"_I thought you said the best kind of meeting was when I had you up against that wall." Bianca tilted her chin over Frankie's shoulder._

"_We could have that meeting, too." Frankie playfully wiggled her eyebrows._

_Bianca laughed, "Mr. Chaplin might not like it if I missed our meeting because I was making love to my girlfriend."_

"_I'd like it." Frankie shrugged._

_Bianca absently swung their joined hands, "We'll do lunch tomorrow. I'll have Marie pencil you in."_

"_Ooh, pencil me in. I feel so important." Frankie lifted Bianca's hand to her mouth. She pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles, "Will you be able to make dinner tonight?"_

"_I'm going to try." _

_Frankie nodded, "I'll see you tonight. Maybe we can have that meeting from before again. Personally, I liked the one of you on the desk better." _

_Bianca chuckled as Frankie stepped back, "I'll see you tonight. I love you."_

"_Love you, too." _

Bianca slowly came out of the memory. She blinked, allowing her mind to adjust to the change in time. Had it really been almost a year ago since that day? The new venture had worked out splendidly for Cambias, and she could scarcely remember the work she did to ensure the smooth transition. So many things had happened since then.

Letting out a breath, Bianca looked into the large vanity mirror she was seated before. A beautiful face stared back at her. There were a few more lines around the corners of her mouth and eyes, both from stress and happiness. A lot had occurred in her still young life. But, what could one expect being born the daughter of Erica Kane and basically coming of age in Pine Valley?

A few of those lines also probably formed around a year ago. Frankie proclaimed her innocence, but the smirking grin that always formed whenever the topic came up definitely proved she wasn't. Bianca couldn't blame her, though. She found herself smiling and laughing as well.

_As all major projects did, the one at Cambias dwindled down until it was over. After hours and hours of manpower, Bianca was finally able to get back to her regular schedule. She went to lunch with Frankie, was able to pick up the children from school a few days a week, and never missed dinner. She got to hear all about her daughters' days and cuddled with her girlfriend at night._

_Then, though, something odd began to happen. Frankie, for whatever reason, began to act…differently. It wasn't necessarily bad different. It was just different. And after years of living in Pine Valley and everything that happened when they were first getting together, different made Bianca a little wary. It wasn't anything too out there. It wasn't like Frankie was out at all hours of the night or coming home smelling of smoke or booze. Nothing like that. She was just different._

_It started out slowly. Frankie would get this odd look on her face, but would wipe it away whenever anyone looked at her. It grew to Frankie being distracted. Bianca found her watching her and the kids more. Frankie would be there with them, watching cartoons or eating a meal together. But, she'd be concentrating on them as opposed to Spongebob or the roast chicken. She had this gleam in her brown eyes. When it was just the two of them together in their bed, Frankie was more…she was just more. She kissed Bianca more. Touched her more. Held her more. Bianca loved it, and returned each touch and caress. But, then Frankie's behavior would turn on a dime. She would become standoffish. A few times she cancelled their daily lunch plans. And Frankie was restless. With their time together, Frankie had been subtly calming down. She was settling down and accepting her new lifestyle. One filled with happiness and love, not uncertainty and pain. But, there was that need to move, back again with a vengeance. If she was sitting down, her leg was bouncing. Her hands fiddled with whatever was in reach. Bianca had even found her pacing. _

_What was up with her? Was it something to do with Maggie? Frankie and Maggie had been working really hard on mending fences. They had a standing meeting for dinner and drinks once a week and both were loathed to miss it. It took four years, and they still weren't the best of friends, but with intense therapy sessions with Isabel, the Stones knew that they loved each other and liked to spend time together. _

_But, a quick phone call to Maggie thrashed that idea. Everything was going well with them. Frankie hadn't done anything to raise suspicion with her or Ally, Maggie's wife of a year. Then, it struck Bianca one morning like a ton of bricks. The family was going through their morning routines. Frankie was downing her third cup of coffee and Miranda was helping her sister check to see if she had all her school supplies in her blue backpack. It was when Frankie casually plucked her pill bottle out of her pocket and downed two of the prescribed medications for her heart that Bianca nearly dropped the plate she was holding. _

_Frankie's heart condition. Was something wrong with Frankie's heart? She wasn't sick again, was she? It would be just like Frankie to try and hide something like that. Then, to make it even worse, she found out she wasn't the only one noticing the changes. One morning, Miranda went up to Bianca and asked why Frankie was acting so weird. That was the clincher. If Miranda could see it, Gabrielle could see it. If the kids saw it, then it was time to worry._

* * *

"_Ready for lunch?" Bianca asked lightly._

_Frankie glanced up from her own desk, her phone cradled in one hand while the other skimmed the layout of what looked to be a security system for a hotel in Hong Kong. Bianca remembered two of her vice presidents were set to have a preliminary discussion with a rival company there. "Bianca?"_

_Bianca smiled, "Come on, I'm starving."_

_Frankie hung up the phone, "Wow, the CEO visiting the security department. Are you so desperate for a lunch date you'd scope out the guys with really big guns or am I just special?."_

_Bianca walked over to the coat rack and grabbed Frankie's jacket, "You already know you're special."_

_Frankie stood up and took her jacket from Bianca, "My fragile ego likes to hear it every now and then."_

_Bianca kissed her, "Your fragile ego is the size of the empire state building."_

"_Which, I might point out, is not the largest building in the world. I still have a ways to go." Frankie joked._

_Bianca linked their hands and led her to the door, "If it gets that big, you might have to get your own bed. An ego that size doesn't fit in mine."_

"_Already kicking me out of your bed and it's only," Frankie looked at her watch, "12:18. It's going to be a good day today, I can tell."_

_Bianca chuckled, "Isn't every day a good day with me?"_

"_Depends," Frankie brought her hand to her mouth and brushed a kiss over her pulse point._

"_On what?"_

"_On if I'm getting lucky tonight." Frankie winked._

_They exited the Cambias offices, "Is that all you think about?"_

_Frankie didn't answer, and Bianca glanced over to see her looking at her with that odd gleam again, "Frankie?"_

_Frankie gently shook her head and smirked, "What? Of you naked?"_

_They crossed the road, "Is it?"_

"_Sometimes you're in a…"_

"_Don't you dare say nurse's outfit." Bianca cut her off as they reached the other side of the street._

_Frankie's smirk deepened, "I was going to say bed sheet. But, now that you mention a nurse outfit, Maggie can get one from…"_

_Bianca threw her hands in the air, "I give up." _

_Frankie snickered as they entered a park. Gravel crunched under their shoes and people of all ages relaxed around them, enjoying the day. Bianca trained her eyes on Frankie as they walked. There it was. First, Frankie scanned the assortment of people. Nothing new there. The former agent had always been a bit cautious that way. But, then her free hand started to close into a fist and open up over and over. She rolled her shoulders and shoved her hand into her pocket, jiggling it around inside the small pouch._

"_Ok, that's it." Bianca stopped walking._

"_What?"_

_Bianca stood in front of Frankie, "What's going on?"_

"_Going on?"_

_Bianca nodded, "Something's wrong. What is it?"_

_Frankie frowned, "Nothing's wrong."_

"_I know there is. You can tell me."_

"_Bianca, nothing is wrong."_

_Bianca sighed, "Please, you can tell me. I need you to tell me. Is it your heart?" She pressed her palm against Frankie's chest._

"_My heart is fine." Frankie assured her._

"_Are you sure? I need you to tell me if it's bothering you. I know you don't like to talk about it, but I love you and,"_

_Frankie held up her hand, "Bianca, I'm as healthy as I've ever been. My heart is fine."_

"_Then, what's going on? And, don't tell me nothing. I know something's up, Stone. You're not as stealthy as you think you are." _

_Frankie's face was pure stoicism, "There is not a thing wrong."_

_Bianca released a breath, "Your poker face might work on criminals and uncaring security guards, but this is me. Your girlfriend. Your lover. I know when something is bothering you, and I know that you're going through something right now. What is on your mind?"_

"_Nothing, Bianca. Why are you riding me about this?" A tiny crack appeared in that blank face._

"_Because I'm worried about you."_

"_There's nothing to be worried about." _

"_You're acting weird. Even the kids see it."_

_Frankie scratched at her head, "Bianca,"_

"_Just tell me. Please, sweetheart. We don't keep secrets from each other."_

"_It's not…"_

"_I'm scared. Please, tell me." the sad face was one Frankie could never say no to. Hell, she could never say no to Bianca period._

_Frankie looked around anxiously. "Fine." _

_Bianca waited. Frankie took in the entire park, nervousness clear in her gaze. She bounced on the balls of her feet a few times, and her hand jingled in her pocket uneasily. Bianca held her breath, wondering what she was going to be told. She prepared herself for the worst. Then, with a rough swallow and a twitchy jaw, Frankie made Bianca's eyes widen to the size of saucers. Bianca felt her mouth drop open and a gasp filled her lungs._

_Frankie had dropped down to one knee._

_Clearing her throat, Frankie removed her hand from her pocket. A ring box sat snuggly in her palm. She began to speak, her fingers twisting the box. _

"_I…um…wasn't exactly planning to do this, this way. But, Kane women don't wait, right? Well, sometimes they do. You waited for me. That…you have no idea how much that means to me." _

_Frankie flashed a tiny lopsided grin and Bianca brought a trembling hand to her chest._

"_I was trying to come up with some big elaborate speech about how much I love you and need you in my life. It was going to be this whole big thing, because that's what you deserve. You deserve a lot more than what I'm about to say. But, I never figured out what words to use. I guess, you know, all that poetry I read would help, but it didn't. Nothing did. Because, whenever I tried, all I could think about was that I love you. And, I do. I never say it enough, and I probably never will. I'm a really big mess."_

_She took a jittery breath._

"_I've hurt you. I've done so many things wrong I wish I could take back."_

"_Oh, Frankie." Bianca wanted to tell her it was ok. They'd both hurt each other._

_Frankie raised a finger, "Just, let me say this. I know you want to say I didn't or whatever, but I did. And, god, if you start talking I might not be able to finish this."_

_Bianca nodded and closed her mouth._

_Frankie played with the ring box, "But, yeah, you…uh…man, you deserve so much more than me. I know I'll never be good enough for you. I…I just never will. But, I'm going to try. I'm going to try everyday to be that person you deserve. And the kids, I love them too. You have no idea how much I love all three of you. I mean, I look at you and I can't believe this is my life. I really got what I wanted all those years ago with you. Anyway, I'm…I love you. I love you so much. I know we said we didn't need to get married. We had our life together and that was more than enough. But, I lied. Because, god I want to marry you."_

_Bianca felt the first tear roll down her cheek._

"_I know you hate secrets and lies. Hopefully this is a lie you'll be ok with. Because I think it's the only one I've gotten past you in four years." Frankie shakily flipped open the box to reveal a shimmering diamond ring, "So, Bianca'la Christine Montgomery, will you marry me?"_

_Bianca choked out a sob at the sight of the engagement ring beckoning to her from Frankie's hand. It was like something out of a dream. A young in love seventeen year old's imagination. It was everything she could have ever wanted, and she was finally getting it. _

"_You can say something now." Frankie fidgeted, "I'm looking for a yes…or a nod…unless you don't want to." Which would be really horrible._

"_Oh god, Frankie." Bianca gasped again. This was really happening. _

"_Ok," Frankie clutched onto the box, her quivering hands almost dropping it, "is that a maybe?"_

_Bianca fell to her knees and crashed into Frankie, knocking her back into the grass. She wrapped her arms around her and smashed their lips together, kissing her with everything she had inside. Frankie returned the kiss, her hand cupping Bianca's face._

"_It's a yes," Bianca whispered. Her salty tears coated both their lips, "Yes, I want to marry you."_

"_Yeah?" Frankie murmured in awe. Bianca was actually saying yes?_

"_Yes." Bianca couldn't stop kissing her, "Yes, yes, yes, yes." _

_Frankie accepted each kiss, a full blown grin on her face. "Wow."_

_Bianca rested their foreheads together, "You proposed!" _

_Frankie basked in the feeling of yes. Then, she blinked and scrambled for the ring box, "Not real till I put this on you, right?" _

_Bianca watched as Frankie produced the diamond ring. It was a simple white gold band with a princess cut diamond in the center. It was smaller than any ring her mother ever wore or even the one Reese got her. But, it was perfect. It was what she'd always dreamt of at night._

_Bianca stuck out her finger and Frankie plucked the ring from its haven. With unsteady fingers, Frankie slid the ring onto Bianca's ring finger. It fit flawlessly._

"_We're getting married." Frankie whispered in a daze, her eyes glued to the ring now residing on Bianca's hand._

"_We're getting married." Bianca agreed._

_Frankie looked into her eyes in amazement, "I'm going to marry you."_

"_I'm going to marry you." Bianca watched the diamond shimmer in the sunlight. "Oh my god, I'm going to marry you."_

"_Pretty cool, huh?" Frankie lightly rubbed her thumb over Bianca's hand._

_Bianca wiped at her watery eyes, "Gosh, I love you."_

"_You are marrying me."_

"_Could be because of the sex." Bianca chuckled, tears still streaming down her face._

_Frankie caught a drop on the tip of her finger, "You've been using me for sex all along. What a con." _

_Bianca captured her wrist and held her hand flush against her cheek, "I love you, Frankie."_

"_Good, cause man, do I love you too." Frankie ducked her head, the tips of her ears turning red. She rubbed the back of her neck and tilted her head, "Wanna skip work and let me show you how much?"_

_Bianca whipped her phone out and had the office number dialed before Frankie even finished her sentence._


	2. Chapter 2

kutee: Happy to be back with more for you awesome readers. La Kane? I'm sure she'll be happy for them...right?

asmamaster1: Thank you for reading my stories. Hope you like what's next!

AMCGL7: So glad you decided to continue being regaled. Me with a bombshell? In my work? Hehe. Yep, that's Frankie for you...or her luck at least.

* * *

The door to the room burst open. Bianca turned her head to see her mother, sister, and Opal enter with a flourish. All three were chattering at the same time, making it so no one could actually understand what anyone was saying. The minute they saw Bianca, however, all talking stopped.

"Bianca! What do you think you are doing?" Erica stared at her in horror.

"Mom, I'm…"

"The wedding starts in an hour and you're not even dressed!" Erica rushed forward. "Where is that hairstylist I hired?"

Her mother hired a stylist? "Mom, calm down."

"Calm down?" Erica tutted, "Bianca, you may be marrying that…Mary-Francis, but that doesn't mean you can't have a wonderful wedding."

"Didn't you hear, Mother?" Kendall's eyes flickered with mischief, "They decided to do the ceremony in blue jeans and tank tops."

Bianca shot her sister a look only she and Frankie ever received. Erica twirled around, causing her hair to spin violently, "There is no way my daughter is doing that."

"Mom, my dress is hanging up over there." Bianca assured the irate woman.

"And she will look absolutely beautiful in it." Opal smiled at the bride-to-be. "Has Frankie seen you in it, yet?"

Bianca ignored her mother's grimace at the mention of her fiancée, "No. She wanted to be surprised."

"At least she did something right." Erica muttered.

"She did much more than that right, Erica, and you know it." Opal glared at her friend. "Now, why don't we help Bianca here get ready before her girlfriend ends up waiting at the end of the aisle?"

"Make her wait a few minutes. It'll build the excitement." Kendall chuckled.

Bianca rolled her eyes and picked up the make-up brush sitting idly on the desk. She watched her sister grab a tube of lipstick – Fusion of course – and twist the top off. A grin tugged at her lips as she recalled telling her older sibling about the wedding.

"_Binks, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kendall answered the phone._

_Bianca could hear the noise of a hockey game on tv in the background and Zach voicing his displeasure with the Red Wings' performance every so often, "Hi, Kendall."_

"_What's going on?"_

_Bianca balanced the phone on her shoulder as she put the almost empty box of Captain Crunch back in the cabinet. She made a mental note to go buy some more before the weekend was over. "Frankie took the kids to a movie, so I have the apartment to myself for a few hours."_

"_And what, you need to vent about your precious children and charming girlfriend?" Kendall sarcastically replied, but there was love in the exchange._

_Bianca smirked, "Frankie will love to know you think she's charming."_

"_Yeah, until she opens her mouth. Then, she's a smartass."_

_Bianca sniggered, "Reminds me of someone else I know." Which made it all the more fun whenever the two were in the same room. Contrary to outer appearances, Frankie and Kendall actually got along really well. They just took pleasure in finding someone who could be as much of a smartass as the other._

"_You wouldn't be comparing me to your lover, would you? Because that can be taken in a lot of creepy ways."_

"_Heaven forbid my girlfriend and sister have something in common with each other."_

"_It's clearly not our fashion sense." Kendall smiled, "However, if you are dating someone like me…run for the hills."_

_Bianca puttered into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, "How are Zach and the boys?"_

"_Great. Zach's glued to the hockey game and the boys are solving one of those 3-D puzzles."_

"_So you're just as bored as I am."_

"_Unfortunately."_

_Bianca spread out over the sofa and snagged a throw pillow, "I…uh…actually have some news I want to tell you."_

"_What? You've suddenly figured out Zarf was actually a man?"_

_Bianca rolled her eyes, "You're on a roll today. Do you want me to have Frankie give you a call later so you can banter with someone as sarcastic as you?"_

"_Greenlee was sick today, so I had to put up with new interns by myself at Fusion." Kendall explained, "And if your girlfriend thinks she can keep up…"_

"_I'll let her know about the challenge." Bianca reminded herself to call Kendall more often. They talked almost every week, but she could tell her sister was getting lonely in Pine Valley. It was home, but that didn't mean it was easy to live there. You could use as many friends and family as you could get in that town._

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_So, what's this news?"_

_Bianca lifted her hand over her head and stared at the ring for the millionth time. She'd gotten one for Frankie and it was sitting patiently in its box on her bedside table. She'd give it to her that night after the kids went to sleep. "Frankie proposed."_

_Silence._

"_Kendall?" Was she still there?_

"_Well, she's a step up from the last one."_

_Bianca rolled her eyes, but she couldn't argue that, "I said yes."_

"_Of course you did. The girl came back from the dead and still loved you. Can't beat that."_

"_I love her." Bianca declared softly. "I fall even more in love with her everyday."_

"_I know. I'm happy for you." Kendall was sincere._

"_She was so sweet when she asked." Bianca gushed._

"_I want to hear all about it." Kendall hesitated, "Have you told anyone else?"_

"_We told the kids first thing." Miranda's initial reaction was unforgettable. She'd actually lectured Frankie later on taking so long to pop the question. Supposedly, Frankie was supposed to ask years ago._

"_I'm sure they're excited."_

"_Yeah, they are. Miranda's already planning her and Gabby's roles." They had a meeting over cookies and milk._

"_You haven't told Mom, yet?"_

"_No, why?"_

_She could hear the smirk forming, "Frankie must really love you._

"_Why?"_

"_Because she has to know Mom's going to kill her when she finds out her baby is marrying that lowlife con artist." _

"Here you go, honey." Erica stepped up behind Bianca. She gently ran the hairbrush she was holding through the long dark hair. "You are going to look so beautiful, darling."

"Thank you." Bianca offered her a warm smile.

Erica glanced down discreetly, "You're getting married…again."

"This is the last one, Mom."

Erica gathered the locks in her hand, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything." it was spoken with such conviction that no one could question it.

Erica nodded, "I guess it doesn't matter what I have to say, then."

"I love her." Bianca replied. Was her mother always going to be against her relationship with Frankie?

"_Hi, honey." Erica picked up her phone on the first ring._

"_Hi, Mom." Bianca paced back and forth in the kitchen. Frankie sat at the table looking over a file from work and sipping at a cup of coffee._

"_It's so good to hear from you, Bianca." Erica preened. "We haven't talked in ages, it seems. So much has happened here."_

"_I'm sure it has." A lot of things happened in Pine Valley._

"_Have you spoken with your sister, Kendall? I don't know what she and Greenlee are doing over at Fusion." Erica began to work herself up about the cosmetics company._

_Bianca nodded along, "Yes Mom, I talked to her. She didn't mention much except Greenlee was sick and there are a bunch of new employees."_

"_That is only the beginning of it."_

_Bianca sighed, "Mom," she looked over to see Frankie smirking into her coffee cup. When the former agent's eyes peeked up at her, she watched Frankie mockingly imitate her mother before returning her eyes to the security report._

"_And with Ryan, I don't know what she's done to that man."_

"_Ryan?" Bianca pressed the heel of her palm into her forehead, "Mom, I really don't want to talk about Ryan and Kendall right now." She hoped her mother wasn't trying to play matchmaker with her married daughter again._

"_Well, what is it you do want to talk about?" Erica clearly was not happy being shut down like that._

_Bianca walked over to the table and brushed her free hand over Frankie's shoulder, trying to gain some strength from the simple touch. Frankie grasped her hand as it passed by and gave a quick kiss to the center of it. "Something really important happened, Mom. Something that's made me very happy."_

"_What?" Her voice took on a hopeful tone, "Did you meet someone nice?"_

"_Mom, I'm still with Frankie." Bianca watched the woman in question snort and mark a note on the page._

"_Yes, but dear, that doesn't mean…"_

"_Mean what, Mom? That I should be with the person I love? I'm still as in love with Frankie as the last time we had this conversation and the time before that." Bianca paused, "I'm actually more in love with her."_

_Erica sighed in defeat, "I know, Bianca."_

"_Good." Bianca bit her lip, "Because I'm going to marry her."_

_She heard a crash on the other end of the line._

"_Do I need to call an ambulance or witness protection?" Frankie dryly asked as she saw Bianca pull the phone away from her ear and look at it. _

"Mom!"

Bianca spun around to see Miranda bounce happily into the room. The little girl ran up to her parent and wrapped her arms around her waist in a big hug.

"Hey, sweetie." Bianca greeted, "How are you? Are you excited?" She waved for her other daughter to come over and she swept a quiet Gabrielle into the embrace.

Miranda nodded, "Yeah! This place is so cool!"

It was. They were getting married in one of the most gorgeous castles Bianca had ever seen grace the European countryside. The estate covered hundreds of acres filled with fountains, lakes, woods, and slopping lawns. The decorations of kings adorned the entire palace. Gold leaf, exquisite jewels, and priceless paintings hung on walls and peered down from ceilings.

It was everything she had ever dreamed of and never gotten the first time. With Reese, Bianca had suggested a European wedding. But, her former wife had countered with a different offer. A wedding in Pine Valley, or close to it, and she wanted to have it quickly. She had said it was to give her family a piece of joy after the terrible events that happened before it, but now Bianca knew better.

This time, though, was different. Bianca was marrying the one she was meant to marry, and she was doing it the way it should be done.

_Frankie peeked at her watch, a silver and blue faced timepiece Bianca had gotten for her birthday. The taller woman had said Frankie needed a watch since she never replaced the one that broke the first Christmas they were together and she couldn't keep looking at her cell phone every five minutes. "You know what time it is."_

"_Already?" Miranda huffed. Frankie held out her wrist, which Miranda eagerly latched onto. Miranda looked at the watch, "I think your watch is fast."_

_Bianca laughed at the perturbed look on Miranda's face._

"_You know the drill, kid." Frankie pointed toward the hallway._

"_Brush my teeth." Miranda sighed. "Stupid bedtime." She held her hand out to Gabrielle, "Come on, Gabby. We gotta go get ready for sleep."_

_Gabrielle took Miranda's hands and allowed the girl to pull her off her mother's lap. The two kids made their way down the hall, Miranda telling Gabby about how much fun she was going to have when she turned ten and took her art class._

_Frankie peered at Bianca, "Hungry?"_

"_Ravenous." She hadn't eaten since the small sandwich she'd snuck in between meetings. It'd been a long day at the office and she hadn't made it home till after dinner time._

"_Ravenous?" Frankie slid over to her, "I can help with that."_

"_Can you?" Bianca hooked her fingers around her bicep._

_Frankie hummed and leaned into her, "We got leftover takeout in the fridge."_

"_Sounds fascinating." Bianca wrapped her arm over Frankie's shoulders._

"_Donuts for dessert. I know how you get with donuts."_

"_Mom! Frankie! It's story time." Miranda stood at the end of the hall, her hands on her hips._

_Lips stopped centimeters away from each other._

"_They want a story." Bianca whispered._

"_She gets this timing from your family." Frankie grumbled._

_The Kane-Montgomery clan did have a way of interrupting them whenever they got a moment alone together, "Go on. I'll wait for you in our bedroom."_

"_With the hot nurse's outfit?"_

"_Go tell our kids a story."_

_By the time Frankie finished entertaining the two kids with tales about dragons and mermaids – Miranda's choice for the evening – Bianca was already in her silky nightwear and under the covers. Frankie quietly changed into her own pajamas and joined her._

"_Too tired for food?" Frankie clicked off the lamp._

_Bianca curled into her and hummed in agreement, "Sleep."_

"_Does that mean I don't get to make love to you tonight?"_

"_In your dreams this time, sweetheart." Bianca yawned._

"_Fantasy sex with my fiancée instead of the real thing. This is going to be a fun marriage."_

_Bianca curved her palm over Frankie's belly, "Speaking of marriage…"_

"_You're not waiting until after the ceremony now, are you?"_

"_I am completely ignoring you right now."_

_Frankie pouted, "That hurts my feelings."_

_Bianca gently smacked her stomach, "Behave."_

"_Always, babe."_

_Bianca shook her head, "Why am I marrying you again?"_

"_I am undeniably charming and witty."_

_Bianca pretended to ponder it, "I thought it was because you could put our children to sleep."_

_Frankie frowned, "Evil."_

_Bianca chuckled, "I love you."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_She let her hand graze up and down the thin shirt covering her lover's smooth skin, "Frankie?"_

"_All ears, baby."_

"_Where do you want to get married?"_

_Without hesitation, "Not Pine Valley."_

"_I don't even need to ask why." Bianca pillowed her chin on Frankie's chest and looked at her face, "Seriously, though, where? Here in Paris? On a beach? A mountain? Where have you pictured getting married?"_

_Frankie stared back at her. Her eyes turned serious and her throat bobbed gently, "I never imagined getting married."_

_She knew why that was, and she thanked every deity she knew that her fiancée made it through that. "Imagine now." Bianca trailed the tip of her finger down Frankie's cheek, "There's so much to plan, and I want you to be happy."_

_Frankie tilted her head and brushed her lips over the questing fingertip, "I am happy. I will be happy."_

"_You know what I mean."_

_Frankie clasped her hand to Bianca's, "Babe, I was sort of hoping you'd do all this planning stuff."_

"_You don't want to?"_

"_Not really my thing." Which it wasn't. "You're from the family that plans parties every five minutes."_

"_Frankie,"_

_The older woman interrupted her, "I want to marry you. As long as I get to be with you for the rest of my life, and I don't have to go to Pine Valley to get hitched, I'm happy. I want you to have that wedding I know you've always secretly dreamed about. If you get what you want, I'll be happy."_

_Bianca felt the prick of tears, "That sounded so corny."_

_Frankie shrugged, "You're making me soft, Montgomery. Soon I'll be spouting off poetry every few minutes and writing Hallmark cards."_

"_I think you just want to get out of all the work." She wiped subtly at her eyes. "And you already spout off poetry."_

"_That's our secret." Frankie winked. "I think you've already got this all planned out. Don't mess with me, Montgomery. I know you married your Barbie dolls together when you were a kid."_

_She had. "You still have to help me."_

"_Fine," Frankie sighed exaggeratedly, "demanding."_

_It hit her, "And I want you to plan one thing for me."_

"_What?"_

"_I want you to choose the song for our first dance."_

_Frankie's eyes narrowed, "You what?"_

_Bianca nodded, "It will be our first dance as a married couple. It will probably be the only time I get you to dance. I want you to choose the song for us. It'll be our song."_

"_Our song."_

"_Yeah, Stone. Think you can handle it?"_

"_The only thing I can't handle is you being so far away." She cupped Bianca's cheek and guided their lips together._

Miranda released her mom from the hug and pranced over to her aunt. Auntie Kendall gave her a hug and welcomed her happily. She liked her Auntie Kendall. When she and Frankie were together, it was funny. Kind of like when her mom and Frankie told her and Gabby about this wedding thing.

_Grownups were weird._

_Miranda was as sure of that as she was that Spongebob was the coolest sponge to ever live under the sea and her little sister was the second best kid out there, second only to her. It wasn't Gabby's fault she was second best. She was younger. She was still learning how to be cool. That's ok, though. Miranda was going to teach her everything she knew. Like, art class was the coolest class there was. Ever. She wished they had it everyday at school. Who wanted to multiply numbers when you could paint pictures? No one, that's who. But, that was one more thing grown ups didn't get._

_While art class was important, and it really was, she didn't get the chance to tell Frankie and her mom all about it, yet. She always got to tell them about her day at school, and then she would help Gabby tell them about what she did with the other five year olds. Either Mom or Frankie would pick them up from school and bring them home. They'd tell that adult then and tell the other one during dinner._

_She hoped they got mac and cheese that night._

_But, back to talking with the grownups. For some reason both Frankie and her mom were outside the school building that day. That was kind of cool. It meant she could tell them both at the same time and not have to wait. The only bad thing about them both being there was that it was Frankie's day to pick them up. She could always talk Frankie into getting them chocolate croissants at the bakery on the way home. With her persuasive skills and Gabby's puppy dog face – which she learned from her older sister and did better than any person she'd ever seen – Frankie gave in every time. Besides, Frankie liked chocolate croissants, too. Bianca, however, wasn't too keen on feeding them even more sugar before dinner._

_But, before Miranda could start on how she painted a picture of a cat in class, the two women had ushered her and her sister into their apartment and to Miranda's room. Now, they were seated in two chairs facing her bed while she sat with Gabby on the edge of the Spongebob comforter. The whole time neither Frankie nor her mom had really said anything. They just kept making goofy faces at each other and smiling a lot._

_Miranda looked over at Gabby. The youngest Kane was sitting silently, her curious eyes switching between her two parents. Miranda loved her little sister. Gabby could be really cool. But, she was also really quiet. She could sit there for hours and not say anything. Miranda could never imagine doing that. But, Gabby could. Gabby also really liked to read. She had tons of storybooks in her room, more than Miranda had and Miranda was ten! She'd sit and look over all the books and not get bored. Sometimes, Miranda caught her climbing up onto their mom's work desk in the office room and looking at all the boring papers Bianca brought home from Cambias. Being so quiet, though, not many other kids got to see how cool she really was. They thought she was weird because she didn't say much. Gabby said as much as she wanted to. She talked. Just not as much as some of the other kids. She was kind of shy. She tended to be bashful around strangers and hide as best as she could. She wasn't scared, she just didn't like being the center of attention. And if she was scared, Miranda would protect her. Some of the other kids at school made fun of Gabby because they didn't get that. It was ok, though. Miranda made sure those dumb kids stayed away from Gabby._

"_Miranda, Gabrielle." Bianca cleared her throat and looked affectionately at her daughters, "Frankie and I have something we want to talk to you about."_

"_Is it Mrs. Peterson?" Miranda immediately asked. Mrs. Peterson was the math teacher and she was not nice at all. She was old and stinky and lived with a zillion cats._

"_No, it's not Mrs. Peterson." Bianca shook her head._

_Miranda released a sigh of relief._

_Frankie spoke up, "Kid, I asked your mom a very important question, but she wants to make sure it's ok you with and squirt here before she says yes." Frankie added under her breath, "For the hundredth time."_

_Bianca nudged Frankie having heard that, "It's nothing bad. But, it's sort of a big deal and we want to make sure both of you understand what's happening and that you want this too."_

"_What is it?" this sounded a lot more serious than silly Mrs. Peterson and her need to make everything about numbers and fractions. She glanced at Gabby who had a tiny frown on her face as she tried to follow the conversation._

_Bianca smiled softly, "Frankie asked me to marry her."_

_Miranda's eyes widened as big as they could and she hopped to her knees, "Finally! Did you say yes?" She looked at Frankie, "What took you so long?" Back to Bianca, "Did you?" This was great!_

_Bianca was stunned and her mouth dropped open. Frankie pressed a closed fist to her mouth to muffle her laugh._

_Miranda put her hands on her hips, "Well?" Gosh, they were simple questions. She jutted out a hip._

"_Miranda, honey, I wanted to make sure this was ok with you and Gabrielle first."_

"_Duh." Miranda looked at Gabby, "We're ok with it, right Gabs?"_

_Gabrielle looked at all three of them. A gorgeous smile broke out over her cherub face, "You're gonna marry?"_

"_Yeah squirt, your mom's gonna let me stick around forever." Frankie winked. "Think you can handle that?"_

_Gabby mimicked her older sibling's face, "Duh."_

_Bianca put a hand on Gabby's knee and Miranda's thigh, "Honey, I know you both really care about Frankie. But, you can have questions about this. It's ok if you're not sure or have any worries."_

_Miranda looked at her like she had two heads, "Mommy, it's Frankie."_

_Bianca blinked tenderly, "Yes, it is."_

"_Besides, Frankie was gonna stick around forever anyways, right?"_

"_Yeah, kiddo. I was." Frankie agreed._

"_So, what's to question?"_

"_Well, this will mean Frankie is becoming part of our family…" Bianca began to answer._

_Gabby piped up, "Frankie's family." She blinked and ducked her head bashfully as all eyes turned to her._

"_Yeah, what she said." Miranda threw an arm over her sister's shoulders._

"_Yeah, what she said." Frankie parroted, but there was a quiver of emotion in her tone. She was part of a family._

_Bianca sat back in her chair and grabbed Frankie's hand, interlocking their fingers, "Yeah, what she said."_

_They already were a family._

"Hi, Bianca." Maggie and Ally said as they followed the children into the room. They were on kid duty until the ceremony.

"Hey. I hope they haven't been much trouble."

"Not too much." Maggie grinned. Miranda had been her normal talkative self and made sure her sister was always at her side. She was taking her older sibling role seriously. It made Maggie proud that the girl she viewed as her own was so responsible and loving.

Speaking of responsible and loving, her sister was getting married. Maggie internally shook her head. That was the one thing she was certain she would never get to see. Not after the way they grew up and the story of Frankie's death. But, there she was, at one of the most awesome locations she'd ever experienced and an hour away from watching Frankie recite her wedding vows. It felt…more wonderful than she could ever say. It had taken time and a lot of heartache, but the Stone twins were working toward the relationship they should have had all along. Maggie was happy for her sister and Bianca, even if the way she found out wasn't ideal.

"_Why do you think they want to meet us?"_

_Ally shrugged in response to Maggie's question, "I don't know. Maybe they just want to have a nice dinner with us. Have an adults' night out."_

_Maggie shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did this have anything to do with the phone call Bianca made to her a little while ago? Bianca had asked about Frankie's behavior. Was her sister ok? Nothing had come up in their weekly meetings. "Do you think something's wrong?"_

_Ally grabbed her hand before they entered the restaurant. "I think we should go in there and have dinner with them. They'll tell us if something is going on."_

_Maggie nodded, "Ok, you're right."_

_They continued on into the restaurant. Maggie couldn't stop her mind from turning, though. She knew something had to be going on. Bianca hadn't given anything away when she called earlier that day asking if they'd meet her and Frankie for dinner, but she couldn't shake that feeling. Not after Bianca had called her so worriedly about Frankie before then._

_What was happening with Frankie? Was it something from when she was an FBI agent? Reese and that other guy were gone. They couldn't do anything anymore, right? Was it Miranda? No, Bianca wouldn't make her wait all day to find out. Were they moving? No, Cambias headquarters was there in Paris, and both women worked there. What could it be?_

_Ally spoke quietly with a waiter who showed them to the table already occupied by Frankie and Bianca. Maggie looked at them as she walked through the busy dining room. They were sitting close together. It looked like they were in their own little bubble. They didn't notice the surrounding chatter or the servers weaving around them. What should have been peaceful only made Maggie need to know more._

_The doctor threw herself into her seat and instantly opened her mouth, "What's going on?"_

_Frankie and Bianca turned to look at the newly arrived woman. Frankie raised an eyebrow and reached for her water glass, "Good to see you too, sis."_

_Maggie felt Ally sit down next to her. She rolled her eyes at her twin, "Why did you need to see us?"_

"_So we could prove that I'm the better looking Stone." Frankie took a sip of water. She coughed as an elbow jutted into her side._

"_Ignore her." Bianca shot her fiancée a look._

"_I think you caused a bruise." Frankie rubbed at her zinging side._

"_You'll live." Bianca looked at Maggie and Ally, "Thank you for joining us."_

"_Thank you for inviting us." Ally replied politely._

_Maggie leaned forward in her chair, "Why did you want to see us?"_

_Bianca and Frankie shared a look. Maggie felt her nerves rise at the delay. Ally placed a comforting hand on her knee, but it didn't help. Finally, after a second, Frankie tilted her head. It was a silent agreement for her to be the one to speak._

"_We have some news," Frankie faced Maggie. "Something happened and I guess we have to tell people." Her face became solemn, and Maggie felt her stomach drop. "I know we've had our differences. Hell, we still do. But," she took a deep breath, "it would mean a lot…to the both of us…if you were there. You too, Notre Dame." She glanced at Ally. She looked back at Maggie, "It…would mean a lot to me." Bianca put a supportive hand on Frankie's back and rubbed soothing circles. "You're my sister, you know, and I…I guess I need you there. For me."_

"_Oh my god." Maggie cut her off. She felt tears well in her eyes. It couldn't be. Not this. How did she miss the signs? Symptoms? She was a doctor! "You're dying!"_

"_What?" Bianca's eyes widened as Maggie reached over the table, nearly knocking over her water glass. Ally fell back into her chair in shock._

_Maggie pressed her hand against Frankie's head, "How long have you been sick? How is your heart feeling? Have you been to a doctor? Have you spoken to David?"_

_Frankie slowly smiled, then she began to chuckle. Maggie frowned at her, "Your health isn't funny, Frankie. This isn't a joke. We should take you to the hospital. Run a few tests. I have a colleague there who is excellent at this until we can get a hold of David."_

_Catching on, Bianca pushed Frankie's shoulder, "Stop it." She focused on the two terrified women, "Clearly, Frankie doesn't know how to handle a serious situation without joking."_

"_What did I do? I wasn't lying." Frankie snickered._

_Maggie was confused, "Joking?"_

"_Frankie is fine. She's not sick." Bianca clarified for her._

_Frankie's smile grew, "Why does everyone think I'm dying? Do you all want me gone that badly?"_

_Maggie slowly sat back in her seat, "You're not sick?"_

"_No."_

_Frankie wasn't sick. She was fine. "You're a jerk."_

"_You're the one who thought I was dying."_

"_I was concerned!"_

"_I think you spend too much time at the hospital. You're seeing sick people everywhere."_

_Maggie snorted, "At least I don't act like a two year old."_

"_You're just mad you fell for it."_

_Ally held up a hand, "While I'm sure both Bianca and I love to see you two go at each other, maybe you could tell us what the news actually is?"_

_Bianca held up her left hand, "Frankie asked me to marry her."_

_Maggie looked at the diamond ring then Frankie who was bashfully rubbing the back of her neck with a loving glint in her eye. "Oh my god." She jumped to her feet not caring at that moment that the whole restaurant was looking at the crazy woman, "OH MY GOD!"_

Maggie glanced at her wife, "I'm going to go down the hall."

Ally, understanding, pecked her cheek, "See you soon." She turned to help Bianca with her jewelry.

"Maggie? Where are you going?" Miranda looked at her.

Maggie angled her head toward the door, "I was going to see how Frankie was doing."

"Really?" Miranda and Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Can we come, too?"

"Sure, munchie." Maggie held her hand out.

Miranda grabbed onto it and then grasped Gabby's, "Hold on, Gabs. I don't want to lose you."

"I will." Gabby walked right at her sister's side.

Maggie led the two children out of the room and down the long winding hallway. She didn't look at the stunning architecture. Instead, she let her mind take over. It was so far from what she had imagined her life being. She was married to Ally, a great woman who she could not picture living without. Bianca was once again a close friend. She had a wonderful daughter in Miranda. Frankie was about to get married to Bianca. They were both…happy, healthy, and getting along. Their mother would drop her beer bottle if she saw them like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kutee: Thanks! Miranda certainly gets her share of good lines. The wedding? I can't wait either!

Asmamaster1: Ah, Erica. She keeps trying and trying.

AMCGL7: Come on, this is Erica here. You think it'd be as easy as taking a few bullets to gain her approval? Pssh. Hmmm…perhaps Kendall secretly went to your wedding and got the idea from you. You know there's going to be some banter in these fics. Almost a given. Glad you're enjoying it. The song? I'm sure it'll be a good one…maybe…hopefully. Any ideas? Miranda and Gabby are my favorite fictional kids ever right now. Your love for Mally is showing again. Are they your new favorite pairing? FAB and Minx might get jealous. Well Minx would…

* * *

At the end of the hall on the left hand side was a narrow wooden door with a brass handle. Inside, Frankie perched on the edge of a leather wingback chair. Her elbows rested on her knees, and the toes of her black shoes tapped against the carpet. She fiddled anxiously with the ring on her finger. This was it. She was finally getting tied to Bianca for the rest of her life. She stared down at the floor in between her feet and gnawed on her lower lip.

"There's no need to be nervous, Stone." Jones patted her back helpfully.

"Shut up, Jones." Frankie stood up. She crossed her arms, "I'm not nervous." Yes, she had been pacing up and down the corridors when she ran into the lost agent, but it was because of extra energy.

His brows knit together, "But, you're fidgeting." He sent her a toothy boyish smile, "Ms. Montgomery loves you. I'm sure she's very happy right now. So, you can relax. She would never do anything like not show up or something. "

Frankie glared at him sharply, "Jones!" Why did she let him follow her back to the room?

The door cracked open and Maggie peeked in, "Did someone call for a doctor?"

"Hardy har har." Frankie grumbled, but her face lightened.

The door slammed open and Miranda bolted through, "Frankie!" She jumped in the air and crashed into the short woman, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

"Kid, you're getting too big for this." Frankie caught her footing and held on as tightly as she could to her.

"You still catch me." Miranda pressed her face against Frankie's, "I saw Mom."

"Oh yeah? How'd she look?"

"Really pretty. Auntie Kendall, Opal, Ally, and Grandma Erica are with her."

"Did your grandma happen to have any sharp objects on her?" Frankie asked.

"No, but she did have a hairbrush."

"A deadly weapon when in the wrong hands." Frankie smirked.

"Don't worry. I got your back, Frankie." Miranda slipped down to her feet. She held out her fist and bumped it against Frankie's.

"Great, kid." Frankie peered over her shoulder, "How's squirt doing?" Gabby walked up to Frankie and wordlessly cuddled into her side. Frankie swung an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm slowly. She dropped her voice to a tender quiet tone, "You hating all this fuss as much as I am?"

Gabby nodded against her side.

"Don't worry, squirt. It'll all be over soon and then we can go home with boxes of cake. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Aces," Frankie looked up at her sister, "Anything I need to know?"

Maggie shrugged, "Probably, but you have a wedding to get to, and I have to get these two girls in their dresses."

"Cool, I like my dress." Miranda clapped her hands and gestured to Jones, "It's pink with flowers on it." She'd been wanting to wear it ever since trying it on at the dressmaker's.

Gabby frowned and Frankie ruffled her hair, "I know, squirt. It'll only be till the reception then you can change." The youngest Montgomery hated dresses more than almost anything. It drove Erica crazy.

Gabby gazed up at Frankie, "Ok." She and Miranda both gave Frankie one last hug before Maggie ushered them out of the room.

Frankie watched the door close behind them, Miranda and Maggie's voices echoing faintly as they left. She pursed her lips and began to form fists with her hands before stretching out her fingers. A strong hand landed on her shoulder, and a cloud of pent up air released from her mouth.

"Calm down, Junior." Michaels's gruff voice spoke lowly in her ear.

Frankie shook out her hands, "Me? You were the one standing in the corner staring at Maggie like she was on the most wanted list."

Michaels squeezed her shoulder, "That attitude of yours is terrible."

Frankie bit her lip, "You've been saying that since we met."

"It's still true." he let go.

Jones took a step over, "Like I said before, Stone, it's ok to be…"

"I'm not nervous or worried." Frankie cut him off. She scratched at her cheek and bent her head, "It's just…" she inhaled deeply, "it's a big step, you know. I'm getting married."

Michaels remained stoic, "You are. You've got the ring, you know the words, and the plan is set. You'll be fine."

"And after?"

"Montgomery is as stubborn as you are. I suspect you'll be together until the end." His next words were a whisper, "You'll be fine, Junior. You got what you want, and I know you won't mess it up."

Man, this is why she needed him here. Yeah, he was her old boss, but he was more than that, even though neither would ever really say that.

_Frankie sat back in the black leather chair. There was a lull in activity. She'd gone over the security plans for the finance crew's trip to Hong Kong, and her next meeting wasn't for another half hour. She briefly thought about going upstairs and visiting Bianca, but then she remembered the younger woman had a very important meeting with the marketing team. _

_Rubbing at her chest, Frankie's eyes ticked down to her left hand. There sat the engagement ring Bianca had gotten for her. It was simple, but she knew Bianca must have spent a fortune on it. She twisted the band with her thumb and smiled softly. Getting proposed to was a lot different than proposing. Especially when the proposal was actually planned out. Leave it to Bianca, though, to figure out something was up before Frankie could get everything into place. Her girl knew her too well. Not just Bianca, either. The kid was getting too smart for her own good. And, she knew the squirt was going to be just as much of a genius as her mom and sister. Jeez, what was she getting herself into?_

_Whatever it was, she wouldn't trade it for anything._

_Frankie let her hand drop to her desk and exhaled. She was getting married. Frankie Stone was getting married. It was to Bianca Montgomery. If hell hadn't frozen over by now, then it never would. It was…who would have seen that coming? Not her. Sure, she loved the girl. She loved her ever since she was nineteen. But, that was the thing. She was a nineteen year old homeless con looking for some money and a chance. She just didn't know what that chance was. Who would have thought her new lease on life was a courageous trusting seventeen year old daughter of a famous diva? A seventeen year old who would grow up to be a beautiful successful woman with two equally amazing kids. The kicker, though, was that Bianca loved her back. After all this time and after all that happened, Bianca wanted to marry her too. _

_Frankie slipped her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. They'd been systematically telling people about the engagement. Bianca's family knew, and all were sure Erica was currently hiring a sniper squad to take out Frankie before she could put another ring on Bianca's finger. The kids knew. Maggie and Ally knew. _

_There was one person Frankie wanted to know that didn't._

_Biting her lip, her finger hovered over the dial pad. She wanted to tell him. She did. Truthfully, she was a little scared. This was a big step for her. He knew her better than anyone after Bianca. She didn't really have to tell him anything. Bianca, however, had asked more than once if they'd spoken. Frankie might not admit it, but Bianca knew. Frankie wanted him there._

_Pressing the number, Frankie lifted the phone to her ear. She listened as it rang while her fingers drummed on the desk._

"_Michaels." The gruff voice answered._

"_I want on the Goldstein case."_

_The answer was immediate, "Stone, I'm not putting you on Goldstein."_

"_Why not?" _

"_Your status as a corporate security consultant and not a government agent makes me unable to formerly assign you to a case. Besides that, there's not enough aspirin in the world for the headache you being on Goldstein would cause."_

_Frankie slouched further in her chair, her body relaxing at the casual comfortable exchange, "You know I was your best agent."_

"_You were also the biggest pain in my ass I've ever had." Michaels shot back. "At least Jones listens to me."_

"_I listened to you."_

_There was a pregnant pause, "Stone, the only time you ever listened to me was when I told you to go to France for a case. Once you heard Paris, you stopped listening again._

"_Aw, your sentimentality is charming." _

_Michaels roughly cleared his throat, "How are Montgomery and the children?"_

_Frankie glanced at her laptop. The screensaver was up. It was a picture of Miranda and Gabrielle at the last Cambias Halloween bash. Miranda was dressed as a pink power ranger and Gabby as a ghost. "Good. Miranda is going to a friend's birthday party tonight, so we're taking Gabby to some puppet show."_

"_The job?"_

_Frankie looked around her expansive office, "I get paid more, work less hours, and I have an actual life."_

_He grunted, "The sister?"_

_Frankie blinked, "It's good. She asked me to go with her and Miranda to the park Saturday." Maggie currently saw Miranda over the weekends. _

"_Good." It was short, but she could tell he meant it._

_Frankie swallowed and leaned forward. She rested her elbows on the edge of her desk, "Luke?"_

_He must have sensed the change in tone, "Junior."_

_Frankie pressed her lips together, "I…"_

"_Is there something you need to tell me?"_

_Frankie pinched the bridge of her nose, "I asked her."_

"_Asked who what?"_

_He was a smart man. He knew what she was talking about. "She said yes." Frankie released a disbelieving breath, "She said yes, Luke."_

"_Congratulations." _

_Frankie ran a hand over her face, "Thanks."_

_His voice lowered a fraction, "I'm really happy for you, Junior. I mean that."_

_Man, it felt really good to hear that. "I…uh…there was something else." Frankie coughed lightly and twisted the ring on her left hand, "I…would you be there?"_

_There was a second of complete silence._

_Michaels's voice came through slightly choked and a lot gruffer, "Yeah, I'll be there."_

_Frankie caught her shaky bottom lip between her teeth, "Good."_

"_Stone."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You did good." There was a tinge of heartfelt pride in the small sentence._

"_Thank you, sir."_

"You'll be great, Stone." Jones was as chipper as could be. His young face was bright, "I'm really proud of you."

Frankie raised a mirthful eyebrow at that. He wasn't the type she usually hung out with, but he was a good friend.

_Frankie flipped open her ringing phone, "Stone." She reached out and opened her hand. Gabby placed her smaller one inside and held on tight._

"_Stone, would you write a letter of recommendation for me?" the hopeful voice greeted._

"_Jones?" Frankie led Gabby across the street to the park. They were meeting Bianca and Miranda in a few minutes after the older girl finished her piano lesson._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_Frankie rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench. Gabby let go of her hand and stood by her knee, watching a group of kids playing at the swings. "Stop calling me that." She pulled the phone away from her mouth, "You gonna show 'em how to swing like a pro, squirt?" Gabby flashed her a smile and nodded before scampering cautiously over to the other kids. _

"_Sorry, Stone." Jones apologized contritely. Sometimes he still forgot she didn't work for the bureau anymore._

"_Why do you need me to write a letter?" she watched Gabby shyly hover around the pole of the swing set. _

"_Director Michaels demoted me from his squad."_

_Thankfully, one of the kids saw her and walked up to her with a friendly wave, "Jones, he does that every other week."_

"_He seemed really angry this time."_

"_He's always angry. If he wasn't angry, he'd be dead." the group of kids excitedly beckoned Gabby over. They were starting a game of tag._

"_I don't think so, ma'…Stone." He corrected himself._

"_Jones, Michaels wants you on his team. You'd be gone if he didn't." _

_He trusted her, "Ok."_

"_Fantastic." She dryly replied. Her fingers dug into her pocket and slid out a rumpled pack of gum. They expertly snuck a stick out and unwrapped the silver foil before popping the pink stick into her mouth._

"_Thank you." he added. Then, "How are you, Stone? How are Ms. Montgomery and the little misses?"_

_Frankie switched the phone to her other hand, "Not living in a Little Women's novel. You can call them Bianca and the kids." _

"_Right. Sorry."_

"_And they're doing great."_

"_That's good. Tell them I said hi?"_

"_Sure thing, Jones." Frankie stopped chewing for a moment. Should she? Bianca liked the man, and the kids had warmed up to him. Miranda had pretty much dropped the attitude and mistrust about him being the one who tore her away from a bleeding Frankie and kept her away for so long. It wasn't like Jones was a hard person to like. As for her, she trusted him. She viewed him as a friend, which surprised her more than anyone. "Hey, Jones."_

"_Yes?"_

_Frankie grinned as she spotted Miranda and Bianca entering the park. The ten year old was chattering on and waving her hands, "You want to go to a wedding?" Miranda skipped away from her mother and nearly tackled her sister in a hug._

"_Wedding's are nice. Who's getting married?"_

"_I am to Bianca." _

_She swore Jones whooped loud enough to almost burst an eardrum. _

Kendall walked into the room like she owned it, "I think the sniper team my mom hired is on the roof now. Hope you brought that gun of yours, because they're ready to fire."

"I thought you were going to walk in front as a decoy." Frankie replied, not showing her curiosity at the new arrival. Was her room the check-in point now?

"And ruin this dress? Not on your life." Kendall scoffed.

"You're just upset I didn't bring my gun." Frankie winked suggestively.

Kendall guffawed and pointed, "I'm going to like having you in the family."

"Yeah," Frankie squinted at her, "did you need something?"

"Mom's gone psycho mother of the bride. I'm taking a break from the Erica Kane show." Kendall glanced at Jones and Michaels, "I see you brought the party."

Jones anxiously fixed his tie and Michaels lowered himself into a chair blankly.

Frankie shoved her hand into her pocket, "I'm a party animal."

Kendall waltzed up to her and touched the silk sleeve of her shirt, "Nice. Bianca said you refused to wear a dress."

"Couldn't hide my gun in it." Frankie deadpanned.

"You look good, Stone. Very slick." Kendall approved. "I also heard you had to write your own vows." She smirked at the look on Frankie's face, "You want to practice them for me?"

"I'd ruin the suspense." Frankie chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Is Bianca ok?"

Kendall heard the care in the question, "She's happier than I've ever seen her."

"Aces."

"You ok?"

Frankie grinned, "I'm getting married to Bianca."

They shared a look. Frankie meant every word she said, and Kendall knew it.

"Right answer." Kendall stepped away from her. "It's time for us to get this show started, and I have to find my husband." She looked at Jones and Michaels, "You guys are FBI, right? You can help me." She peered at Frankie with a twinge of affection, "See you soon. Don't forget your vows."

Kendall held out her arm and Jones dutifully took it with a gulp. "Good luck, Stone."

Michaels got to his feet and went up to Frankie. He once again placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. They shared a silent look, the father figure dispensing last second wisdom to his protégé. Then, he gave a firm pat and went to the door, holding it open for Jones and Kendall.


	4. Chapter 4

Kutee: Jones? His first name has actually never been said, but since I like you I'll tell you. It's Barnaby.

MelovePezberry: Welcome back. Glad you're doing better. FAB FOREVER! Yes! For that, you shall get your wedding.

Asmaster1: Thank you for reading the chapter

* * *

The bright afternoon sun illuminated the picturesque garden from the bright baby blue sky. A warm spring breeze blew gently across the blooming red roses. Daisies with their gentle white petals twirled around the blushing flowers. Soft green grass fluttered in the breeze, and the sweet scent of the flowers filled the air.

The moment Bianca stepped outside she felt the tears sting the backs of her eyes. They were finally there. It was really happening. She inhaled deeply and blinked, praying her make-up that her mother and sister spent so much time perfecting didn't wash away within the first five minutes. She let her gaze sweep down the pebbled path that meandered through the rows of white chairs. Her brown eyes took a slight detour, peering lovingly at her two daughters. Miranda and Gabrielle sat in the front row. They were holding hands and glancing at the end of the path. Bianca followed their sight, and her breathed hitched.

Frankie stood at the end of the path next to the pastor. She looked beautiful. Bianca swallowed thickly as her throat tightened at the image. She was marrying Frankie. This was the woman she loved, that she had been in love with and always would be. A wet chuckle slipped out, and she blinked back the tears. Frankie looked calm. She stood waiting patiently, but Bianca could see what the other guests couldn't. The older woman was subtly tugging at the cuffs of her shirt. Her fingers fussed with the stiff ends; then, they snuck down to flick against the side of her leg. When they were planning the wedding, and it came time to decide who would walk and when, they flipped a coin to see who would go first. Frankie's call of tails failed her. She agreed to be the first one to walk down the aisle and wait, but Bianca knew it had to be tough for her to be standing in front of everyone that cared for them.

She did it, though. She was a former FBI agent who came back from the dead and survived getting hit by Erica Kane's car. Walking down the aisle first was nothing. Bianca bit her quivering lip and fought to school her features much like Frankie. She couldn't do it. Not when she saw her lover peek over at their children and receive an encouraging thumbs up from the both of them. Frankie gifted them with a brief half-smile and turned back to face the empty spot next to her. Her hands dropped to her sides and the fingers wiggled restlessly.

Need suddenly flooded Bianca's body, flowing through her veins and filling her heart and mind. Need to be next to the woman she loved. Need to curl her hand around those anxious fingers. Need, want, love. It defined everything she wanted, and everything she felt for Frankie.

It was everything Frankie gave to her.

Setting her jaw, Bianca took the first step onto the pebbles. She knew in the back of her mind that the musicians began to play and everyone stood up to watch her walk up to her future. Her mother must have smiled with pride at how amazing her daughter looked, and Kendall leaned into Zach, both remembering their own wedding. Maggie, Ally, Michaels, Jones, Opal, Jack, everyone did something as she moved with each measured step. She could not tell you what those things were, though. All she knew was that it took every ounce of strength she had in her indomitable Kane will to not run down the path and pull Frankie into a never-ending embrace.

The second Bianca's foot touched the tiny pebbles, Frankie's head tilted around to see her. It was like a transformation unlike any other took place. Her eyes widened and glazed over with pure awe. Love flashed in the chocolate depths. Her mouth opened, and a smile of astonishment hinted at the edges. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if she was caught between not believing what she was seeing was real and trying not to miss anything. Her eyes grazed over Bianca's beaming face. The brown eyes, marble hued skin, plump red lips, every part was taken in and praised.

Bianca found herself doing the same thing. She stared straight at Frankie's brown orbs. Without knowing it, she lost herself in the swirling baby russets. She was captured and couldn't leave even if she wanted to. When her foot hit the end of the path, her hand fell and collided with its partner. Bianca tangled her fingers with Frankie, and both sensed a rush of ease hit them.

"Hey." Bianca whispered, her voice watery.

Frankie exhaled and her shoulders loosened, "Hey."

The pastor took their cue and began to speak in his deep voice. All the guests sat down and listened. He welcomed them all to the celebration of the joining of two souls and spoke of how amazing such an event was. Bianca didn't listen. She focused on the feel of the calloused hand in her own. Looking down into shining eyes, her mind went back in time. Back to when she first saw them in the middle of the Pine Valley Emergency Room. That had been the beginning. The beginning of a love she could never explain. The voice of a tough street roughened vagabond echoed in her ear, introducing herself as Mary-Francis, but if you called her that she would run you over with your mother's hot rod car. Call her Frankie. Or, as Bianca would later whisper for the first time when they were holding each other and still discovering what they would ultimately become, Franks. She remembered when she thought she would never see Frankie again. Her stomach clenched at the memory, but she shook it away. Frankie did return. She returned on that train ride Bianca expected to forget about the day after she took it. She never expected to be brought back face to face with her former girlfriend. She didn't expect Miranda and Gabrielle to take to her so well. She didn't expect her heart to reopen to the one it had been hurt by so much. But, how could it not when the same person had loved it so undeniably?

All eyes turned to Bianca, and she saw the pastor nod to her out of the corner of her eye. So caught up in the memories, she missed him segue into the vows. Bianca cleared her throat and squeezed Frankie's hand. Frankie lost the toss on who would walk down the path first, but Bianca had to recite their vows first.

"I think I've loved you my whole life." Bianca gazed at Frankie. It was just the two of them, then. The two of them talking about their love. "Even before I met you, you were the one I was looking for. I know you think that's corny, but it's true. The moment we met, I fell in love with you. You were funny, smart, and cute, but that was just a bonus. You knew how to make me laugh, and you knew how to make me feel better. I could go to you and not have to worry about the rest of the world. You made me feel like I could do anything. You taught me how to be myself and be strong.

When I thought I lost you, I tried to move on. Life continued, but you were still in my heart. I still thought abut you. I still loved you. When you came back, we found out we both still cared, we both still loved each other. You met my two daughters, and it was like this was meant to happen. We're a family, Franks. You, Gabrielle, Miranda, and I are a family. We go to piano recitals and bake cookies." A secret smile, "Well, you watch us bake cookies. You give them so much, just like you give me. You do more than you'll ever admit.

We love you Frankie. I love you. I will always love you. I love you because you saved me when no one else knew how. You helped me when no one else could. You support me when no one else will. You see who I am, the good and the bad, and you don't run away. You stay. I love you because you taught Miranda and Gabrielle to throw snowballs at people from our balcony. You buy them chocolate croissants after school and got them addicted to Captain Crunch. You tell them bedtime stories and put their pictures on your desk.

I love you because you fit perfectly against me when we're falling asleep in bed. I love you because I can tell you anything. I love you because you whisper your hopes and your dreams in my ear. You trust me with your fears and doubts. You've been through more than anyone will know, and you trust me with that knowledge. You trust me to hold you when you break, and you trust me to put you back together like you put me together when I can't go on. I love you for going through what you did and becoming such an amazing person.

I promise I will love you forever. I will always be here for you. I will be the one you can turn to when you need a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen. I will keep your secrets and treasure your trust. I promise you'll always be the only one to ever have all of me. You'll be the one I want at my side every day and every night. I promise to protect you and take care of you. I promise to never let go of you.

Most of all, I promise to keep all of these promises. We are a family, Frankie. I love you."

She lifted Frankie's left hand, and Frankie extended her fingers. They both watched as the shimmering band slid past the tip and over the bumps of the knuckles. Bianca brought the hand to her mouth and brushed her lips over the ring, "I love you," she emotionally whispered so only Frankie could hear.

There wasn't a dry eye that turned to see what Frankie had to say. Frankie scratched at the back of her neck and bit the inside of her cheek. She blinked rapidly and lowered her eyes to their joined hands. She took a minute to compose herself.

"I'm not too good at saying how I feel. I never have been. But, you've always seemed to know what I'm really trying to say. You know me. We've always said that we know each other. So, I hope you know what I'm really trying to say to you, because I'm pretty bad at it."

She looked up at Bianca.

"I made a promise to you and the kids once a long time ago. I was being stupid, and you told me why I needed to stick around. You told me all the things I needed to be there for and to do. I had to be there to watch cartoons with Miranda and take Gabby to the park. I had to attend those boring Cambias parties with you. You told me you loved me. Then, the kids told me they loved me. They wanted me to stay. All of you did.

I never had anything like that before. I never had…a family. But, you gave me that. All three of you. So, I made a promise I would stick around. I was going to do everything you said I had to. I wasn't going to hurt you guys anymore. I wanted it with you. The family. The life. All of it. I wanted everything with you.

I was never supposed to love you. You were this rich kid who had this bright future ahead of you. I…wasn't that. But, no matter what I did, you saw right through me. You saw past every single wall I put up and looked at who I really was. That was…you were the first person to ever do that. I didn't know what to do. You…made me do the one thing I told myself not to. I fell in love with you, and I didn't even know what love was. When we got back together…god, I've never understood what you see in me. I don't. But, you see something. That-That means everything to me. You and the kids are everything.

I can be stupid. I can be really stupid. I make mistakes and I don't think. I'm never going to be perfect. But, you keep saying I'm perfect for you. What I am is what you want. The thing is, I want you to have everything you want. So, I guess I'm going to stay. Because, you deserve that. You deserve to be loved, and I might not always get it right, but I will always love you. And, I'm staying because I can't leave. I'm selfish. I want to be with you. I want to see Miranda and Gabby grow up. I want to show you that, when you picked that girl no one else wanted, you didn't get it wrong.

I guess what I want to say is, I love you. I love you more than I'll ever be able to say. I'm not going to always say it. Hell, I couldn't even say it when I first felt it. I do, though." A wink, "I, you know, a lot. I'm going to make you mad and frustrate you. But, all you have to do is look at me. You always know what I mean, even if I don't. So, I know you'll listen to what I say and look into my eyes, and you'll know how I feel about you.

Cause, god, I feel so much."

Bianca let the tears trail freely from her eyes as she listened to Frankie bare her heart before her and their family and friends. She only cried harder when a thumb swiped over her cheekbone and Frankie's voice rumbled, "Don't cry. You know I hate when you do that. So do the kid and squirt. Don't want them getting mad at me, do you?"

"No," Bianca choked out, "I love you."

Frankie's mouth shook, "I hope so, cause I don't think we can stop now."

"No, don't stop." Bianca brought Frankie's hand to her chest and wrapped both her hands around it, "Don't even think about it, Stone."

"Yes, ma'am." Frankie held up the ring, "I think I'm supposed to put this on you."

Bianca chuckled and revealed her left hand, "Yeah, I think so, too."

Frankie winked, "Agreeing already. Good start, right?" She focused on the fingers. She freed her hand from Bianca's hold and lightly grasped it. Hand trembling, she carefully slid the shiny band onto the correct finger.

The pastor cheerfully spoke up, "Now, by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss."

Frankie pushed up as Bianca lowered her head. Both smiled as their lips met, and a smattering of applause and shouts accompanied the kiss.

"Finally," Miranda turned to Gabby, "Frankie's ears are all red again, and Mom's got that goofy look on her face. Just like the movies."

* * *

The reception was held in one of the tranquil flower gardens near the castle. The tables littering the smooth grass were filled with chattering people enjoying their meal and the day. Up front at the head table Frankie and Bianca sat with their closest relatives. Gabby had found her way onto Bianca's lap and was studying the new ring on her mother's finger. Miranda stood between the two chairs, teasing Frankie about the funny face and red ears she had during the ceremony.

Before Frankie could tickle her, though, the tapping of a knife against a water glass broke through the chatter.

Jack stood tall, a half full water glass in his hand, "Excuse me, everyone. But, I believe as Bianca's uncle, and someone who loves her very dearly, I have the honor of making a toast."

Bianca glanced at Frankie who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. They never talked about toasts.

Jack spun to face his niece and newly acquired niece-in-law, "I have to admit, I never had the pleasure of knowing Frankie very well the first time she came to Pine Valley. We only met briefly, and we talked very little. However, I knew how my niece felt about her. I knew Bianca loved her, and if Bianca trusted her, so did I."

He smiled proudly at Bianca, "Bianca is a wonderful woman. She has more heart, more love, and more strength than any person I have ever met. I am proud to call her my niece, and I know her father is looking down on her feeling the very same. He would be so happy to know his little girl has grown up to be such a gorgeous young woman. He would also, I think, like Frankie. You see, I have gotten to know Frankie a lot better over the years. Which is why I am so happy to be here today. If there were ever two people who loved each other, it is these two. They love each other. They respect each other. They show the world what it is to honestly care about someone else. The family they have built is one full of happiness and joy. For that, I am so very glad to say that I am a part of it. Congratulations Bianca and Frankie, I know you two will have many long happy years together."

People clapped and raised their glasses. Bianca mouthed a silent thank you to her uncle and reached out for Frankie's hand.

Then, Maggie stood up.

Frankie whipped her head around and squinted in confusion at the sight of her twin standing a chair down from her. What was she doing?

Maggie lifted her wine glass and smiled nervously, "Hi everyone. No, I'm not Frankie." There was a smattering of laughter. "I'm her twin sister Maggie, and I'd, uh, like to say a few things."

Frankie tightened her grip on Bianca's hand, and the younger woman rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of her knuckles.

Maggie looked at the newlyweds, "I never thought I'd see my sister get married, for a number of reasons. But, here I am. Here she is. It's…unexpected. But, it's something good. A long time ago, a lot of people thought this scene would look differently. They thought someone else would be sitting next to Bianca. So did I. For a while, there was. But, this is right. This is how it is supposed to be. Bianca…is a very dear friend of mine. I care very much about her. Just like I care about my sister. I love the both of you, and I am so happy you two got this." Maggie held up her glass higher, "To Frankie and Bianca, two people who run to each other and not away."

Frankie pressed her lips together and averted her eyes. Bianca rested her hand gently on the back of Frankie's neck and tenderly massaged the taut muscles as she sent the other Stone twin a grateful look.

* * *

The party was well underway after the emotional toasts. Everyone was walking around and enjoying themselves. People congregated into their own little bubbles and bottle after bottle of wine and alcohol opened and poured.

Then, Frankie and Bianca were ushered to the cake.

"Everyone!" Kendall let out a loud whistle, "It's time for these two to eat their first slice of cake together."

Bianca gazed at Frankie who was smirking, "Why do I think you're going to ruin my dress?"

"Me? Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't you trust me?" Frankie took the plate with the slice of cake on it. "I like you in that dress."

Bianca took her slice, "We agreed to be nice."

Frankie took a fork and cut a tiny corner off the slice, "When was this?"

"When we talked about this part of the wedding." Bianca watched warily.

"Was I awake?" Frankie set the fork down on the table and pretended to be indecisive on which to pick up – the whole slice or the tiny corner.

Bianca stepped up to her, "I remember you being very awake after the talk."

"Hmmm, I might remember that talk. You know, we have so many talks it's hard to keep track of them." Frankie joked. She picked up the tiny corner.

"On three," Bianca began to count, "One – two- three."

On three, Frankie stretched out her arm and put the tiny cutout near Bianca's lips.

Bianca shoved the entire slice of cake into Frankie's face.

Frankie coughed and rocked back as icing smashed all over her nose and eyes and cake streaked across her jaw and chin. Bianca laughed loudly as Frankie glared at her with icing dripping from her eyebrows, "What the hell?"

"What?" Bianca giggled.

Kendall whooped, "I got it on camera!"

Miranda piped up, "Good one, Mom."

"Good one?" Frankie knocked a strand of yellow cake off the tip of her nose, "You said to be nice."

Bianca had to lean against the table she was laughing so hard, "I think that was very nice."

Frankie pointed a finger at her, "Watch your back. I know where you sleep."

Bianca pushed away from the table, "Aw, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Forgive me?"

Frankie tried not to look at the teasing smile, "Not this time."

Bianca wrapped her arms around Frankie and nipped at her earlobe. She tasted sugar, "I love you."

Frankie battled the grin, "You owe me."

"I was counting on it." Bianca pressed her mouth to Frankie's ear, "I'll make it up to you all night."

Frankie did grin at that.

"She has that look again." Miranda sighed. Her voice filled with giggles, "I like it better with cake on it."

Frankie looked at her, "You like me covered in cake, kid?"

Miranda nodded enthusiastically, "It was perfect! You never saw it coming."

Frankie stepped away from Bianca, "I didn't, huh?"

Miranda and Gabrielle both shook their heads, "Nope."

Frankie stared at them studiously. Suddenly, she bounded toward them. Miranda shrieked and grabbed Gabby's hand. They ran away from Frankie who gave chase, "Come here. I want to give you a hug!"

"No, you wanna cover us in cake!" Miranda shouted back. She darted behind Bianca and huddled there with Gabby. "Mom, save us!"

Frankie skidded to a stop in front of her, "Get out of the way."

Bianca smirked, "You have a little something." She pointed at her cheek.

Frankie rolled her eyes and gestured at her, "Funny. Move, or I'll go through you."

"Mom, don't let her get us." Miranda tugged at her dress.

Bianca looked at Frankie, "I can take her."

Frankie's eyebrows shot up, "You think so, huh? Think you're tough, Montgomery?"

"Montgomery-Stone," Bianca corrected, "Don't you know my name?"

Frankie stepped up to her, "Well, Mrs. Montgomery-Stone I do know that wives kiss."

"Do they?"

"Yes, they do." Frankie reached up and grabbed the back of her head. Bianca could only give in as Frankie guided their mouths together. Sugar coated her tongue, and Bianca felt hot chills race up her spine as their lips fused together. Her eyes closed and she let the feelings roll through her.

Her eyes snapped open as Frankie released her lips and proceeded to rub her cake and icing laden face all over hers. Bianca sputtered and laughed as Frankie nuzzled her, slyly nipping and licking at her smooth skin while frosting spread all over.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Gabby, "Grownups."


	5. Chapter 5

Asmamaster1: No, thank you!

MelovePezberry: It was the best wedding ever, wasn't it? I don't think FAB would have it any other way (and Erica wouldn't let her daughter have a terrible wedding either). Hope those were good tears.

Kutee: Maggie's toast was nice. Half the people at the wedding probably thought they would get married (and half the readers too at some point during AMC's run). A wrap up near? You may be right. Jones's name is a joke that ended up getting cut from the story.

AMCGL7: One of the best seats in the house, eh? You know Bianca wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check for long. Not this day. I think I have a spare truckload of tissues around here somewhere for you. Ah, Miranda. She's got her mom's looks, but she sure did taking a liking to Frankie when they first met. Just imagine when she becomes a teenager. Gabby can't not be adorable. It's impossible. Frankie should have known better when it came to the cake. Of course, she probably was a bit blinded by rose-colored glasses at that moment.

**Note:** Alright folks, this is the end of the line. That's right. This is the final part for Five Years Later. Which means – it's the end of the series. It was an absolute pleasure and honor to present it to you, and I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did. You readers are the best, and those of you who left comments are awesome. I appreciate every word you guys have written to me. As always, let me know what you thought of this update and the entire story/series.

**Note 2:** If you follow me on twitter, keep your eyes peeled for updates on when my next story will be posted and maybe even something special concerning this series.

* * *

A half hour later Frankie and Bianca were freshly washed and standing near the bar. Various people walked up to them, offering congratulations and shaking hands. Bianca stood behind Frankie with her arms loosely swung around her waist. Frankie leaned back into her, one hand covering Bianca's while the other curved around a glass of soda on the bar top.

Maggie and Ally walked up to the couple, their hands linked together and swinging between them. Bianca spotted them first and cheerfully greeted them, "Hi Maggie, Ally."

"Hi Bianca," they both replied back, "Hi Frankie."

Frankie took a sip of her cold drink and held it up to Bianca who grabbed it and took a swallow, "Maggie, Notre Dame. Enjoying the party?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah, though it's actually more fun to watch all the people than anything else."

"Wait till they get a few more drinks in them." Bianca handed back the glass, "Based on past Pine Valley weddings, something's going to happen."

"This isn't in Pine Valley." Ally pointed out.

Bianca shrugged, "Pine Valley people."

"I see. Maggie's told me a lot about them." Ally agreed.

Bianca glanced over at the twins. "Ally, would you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Great," she patted Frankie's stomach, "I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

Frankie frowned, "Where are you going?"

Bianca peeked quickly at Maggie, "I'll be back soon."

Frankie tilted her head, "You don't have to."

"Yes, I do." Bianca gave her a quick kiss, "Maggie, I'll see you soon, too."

"Subtle, aren't they?" Maggie asked as the two women left.

Frankie took another sip of her drink, "As always."

Maggie nodded and leaned against the bar. She crossed her arms, "So, you're married now."

"Yeah, funny that." Frankie set the glass on the bar. She slowly spun the glass on its end.

Silence.

"That was a nice toast you gave." Frankie stopped spinning the glass, "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did." Maggie unfolded her arms, "You're my sister. I wanted to."

Frankie pushed the now empty glass away, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You practiced it for days, didn't you?"

Maggie blushed, "Only two."

"Ally tell you to stop?"

"Yes," Maggie grumbled.

Frankie snorted, "Nice."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You can be such a kid sometimes."

"Like you aren't?"

"At least I didn't have cake smashed in my face."

Frankie took a deep breath and turned serious, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. I'm really happy for you, Frankie."

"Thanks." Frankie whispered. Maggie opened her arms and Frankie balked, "Really?"

"Yep, come here." Maggie pulled her into a warm hug. She dropped her voice, "Love you, Franks."

Frankie hugged her back tightly, "Love you, too, Mags."

They released each other and both wiped at their eyes. Frankie hooked her thumb over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go find Bianca and the kids."

"I should find Ally."

They looked at each other. Wordlessly, they enveloped each other in another quick hug. Then, they stepped back and walked in opposite directions.

Across the garden Erica watched Frankie move away from the bar. Halfway across the room, Frankie ran into Zach. The two began to talk, the dark haired man shaking his new relative's hand. They continued to converse, the exchange taking much longer than a simple congratulations would. What were they talking about? Zach Slater and Frankie Stone, an interesting yet potentially troublesome combination.

Erica flipped her hair and narrowed her eyes. Frankie Stone was now married to Bianca. Erica had not spoken to Frankie all day. They had barely spoken since Erica landed in Europe. Well, it was about time Erica Kane talked to her new daughter-in-law.

Heels clacking against the pebbled path, Erica marched with purpose across the garden. She reached Frankie just as Zach left, presumably to go find Kendall. Frankie turned to find the diva poised and ready.

"Erica," Frankie's tone was low and measured.

"What were you two talking about?" Erica asked.

Frankie stared at her blankly, "How lucky we are to have you as a mother-in-law."

"Clever. You think you're so smart, don't you?" What a sarcastic answer. It was vintage Frankie Stone – con artist extraordinaire. "Well, let me tell you something, Mary-Francis, I know your game. I've known your game since the moment you jumped in front of my car."

Frankie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Jesus."

Erica planted her hands on her hips, "I know your kind, and I know what you wanted to do to my daughter. The moment we met I knew. You were a user, a con, a grifter. You wanted one thing and one thing only when you arrived in Pine Valley – money. You wanted my money and my daughter's money. You planned to seduce her and ruin her all for your crazy aunt."

Frankie clenched her jaw.

Erica hardened her glare, "I vowed I would never let you hurt my daughter. I would never let her get used by the likes of you. No two-bit con was going to wreck my child. Not then, not ever. You thought you had everyone fooled. You thought no one would ever suspect you of wanting to do such a thing, but I knew. I knew."

Frankie swallowed roughly. Her teeth were clenched so tight they hurt.

Erica's hands fell to her side and her glare softened, "I knew, Frankie. I saw it all. I saw you go after Bianca…and I saw you start to change. I saw you drop your guard for my daughter and let her in. I saw you return her feelings. I knew it. I knew you had feelings for her, you loved her."

What was going on?

Erica motioned with her perfectly manicured hand, "When you came back, I saw it all over again. My daughter was madly in love with you, and no matter what I said, it would not change how she felt. When I saw you, you were wanting the same thing from her you wanted in Pine Valley. You wanted her to love you, and you loved her back. This whole time all you've done is love my daughter. You have been wonderful with her children. You love them. After everything my daughter has gone through, you came back to her, and you took care of her. She loves you, and you love her. You have done everything I ever wanted someone to do for Bianca. You, the horrible grifter, have been there for Bianca and defied all expectation."

Erica cracked a smile, "The only thing left to do is welcome you to the family."

Frankie stared at her flabbergasted. Had something else been slipped into that soda?

Erica held out her hand.

Frankie stared at it.

"Perhaps you'll take it this time and believe me."

Frankie remembered back to the time Erica offered her hand. The woman had been acting as if she gave in and accepted Frankie in Bianca's life. It had been a lie, then. But, Frankie had a little skill at telling when people were conning. Erica wasn't.

Erica bent her head to the side, "I am being honest, Frankie. As long as you love my daughter and do not hurt her, I will welcome you into my family."

Frankie cautiously reached out her hand, "You wouldn't happen to be hiding a switchblade in that dress, would you?"

Erica chuckled and lightly clasped their hands, "Clashes."

They shook, "With everything, I hope."

They released hands, "If you do what you promised in your vows, it just might."

"Plan on it."

"Great."

"Does this mean I get to call you mom?" Frankie grinned cheekily, not wanting to show her shock.

Erica glared, "Never."

"What's going on?" Bianca ran up to the pair. She had seen her mother approach Frankie and begin talking. Frankie and her mother alone was not a good thing.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too." Opal entered the fray. She'd been talking with a rather handsome man named Luke when she saw the brewing hurricane. What was Erica up to? If she didn't know any better, mama bear was about to kill the new cub.

"Frankie and I were just coming to an understanding." Erica waved between them.

"An understanding?" Bianca placed her hand on Frankie's arm.

"Yeah, we did." Frankie moved into Bianca. Erica was being for real. Huh.

"What kind of understanding?"

Frankie cast a sparkling gaze at Bianca, "Erica welcomed me to the family."

"She did what?" had she heard right?

"Yeah, sort of like the Godfather but with perfume and lipstick."

Opal looked at her friend, "You did that?"

Erica raised her shoulders, "I know when my daughter is happy. Frankie makes her happy."

"Oh Mom," Bianca pulled her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey. So much." Erica hugged her back.

The sound of fingers tapping against a microphone accompanied a voice, "Everyone, if I could have your attention, please. It's time for the first dance."

Bianca released Erica and looked at Frankie, "Wanna dance?"

Frankie's eyes had widened a fraction, "That time already?"

Bianca grabbed her hand, "One dance and you're done."

Frankie let her lead them to the erected marble dance floor, "Liar." Bianca would make her dance all night.

Bianca shot her an innocent look, "I want to hear the song you picked out." She really did. It was still a secret. Frankie said if she had to pick it, Bianca couldn't know. Bianca had been wondering for months what it would be.

They stepped out onto the dance floor, and all eyes turned on them. Frankie took a calming breath and faced Bianca, "Ready?"

"Always," they wrapped their arms around each other.

Slowly, the musicians began to play the notes as the singer stepped up to the microphone. With the first strand of music, Bianca buried her nose in the crook of Frankie's neck. She closed her eyes against what she knew would be a fountain of tears.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Bianca inhaled the sweet comforting smell of amber. She nuzzled against the soft collar and felt the first tear slip down her cheek. Her hands clenched at Frankie and held on as the words resonated in her mind.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Frankie quietly began to hum along to the song. She traced her palm down the back of Bianca's arm and joined their hands together. They swayed gently back and forth, the music overtaking them both and transporting them into a world of the past and the future, memories and dreams.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Bianca pulled back and pressed her forehead against Frankie's. Their noses lightly bumped together, and their lips brushed ever so softly.

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole, my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

Both tasted the salty tears and neither knew if it was from Bianca or Frankie's eyes that the water droplets fell.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Hours later the music was blaring and people were hopping around the dance floor like it was the last party on earth. Erica and Kendall stood at the bar, the younger Kane ordering a glass of wine.

"Kendall, have you seen your sister?" Erica asked.

"No, haven't seen her since she was talking to Maggie and what's her name." Kendall took the glass of white wine.

Erica frowned, "When was that?"

"An hour ago, maybe."

This was not good, "Where is she? Have you seen Frankie?"

Kendall shook her head in the negative.

Where were they? "I still have another wedding gift to give them." How could they have disappeared?

"Another one? What is it?"

"We need to find them."

"Have you looked?"

Erica shot her a droll look, "Of course I have."

They both took a second to glance around the ballroom. No sign of either woman.

"Excuse me," Jones stumbled up to the bar, "can I get a glass of red wine, please." He had met some girl named Greenlee and offered to get her a new drink. Well, he did after his mouth stopped feeling like the desert. She was very pretty.

Kendall looked at the boyish face, "You're Frankie's friend."

Jones, startled, jumped, "Huh? Oh, hi again. Yes, I'm a friend of Frankie and Bianca." He liked both women and cherished their family's friendship.

Kendall waved it off, "Great, have you seen them?"

Jones frowned, "Why?"

Erica huffed, "I need to speak with them."

"I don't know if they want to be bothered." He took the glass the bartender handed to him. He hoped Greenlee liked whatever bottle the guy opened.

"Why?"

Jones shrugged, "It looked like they didn't want to be bothered."

Erica marched up to him and poked a finger in his face, "I am Bianca's mother. If you know where my daughter is, tell me."

Kendall snickered, "Maybe they're busy, Mom."

Jones recoiled, "No, nothing like that." He gulped and pointed, "They're over there, ma'am."

Erica and Kendall looked to where he was pointing. It took a moment, but they saw them. There, in the distance, the pebbled path broke off and ambled around to a small fountain which was partially hidden from view. The setting sun cast gentle shadows across the glistening water. Frankie and Bianca sat on the ground, their backs resting against the fountain edge. Their shoulders were pressed together, and their heads were leaned against each other. Gabrielle was cuddled against Frankie's side. Her eyes were closed as she softly slept to the sound of the falling water. Miranda was laid out on the ground, her head pillowed in Bianca's lap as she gave in to slumber. Loving smiles graced the faces of the two newlyweds. Their mouths moved as they tenderly exchanged private words that only their small family would ever be privy to. To the outsiders it was perfectly clear that the family was enjoying what they had, what they'd achieved, together.

It looked right.

They looked perfect.

_The End_


End file.
